mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lauren Faust
Lauren Faust (* 1974) ist eine US-amerikanische Filmanimatorin thumbmit Deutsch-Polnischer Abstammung. Leben und Karriere Lauren wuchs in Severna Park, einem Vorort von Annapolis (Maryland), auf. Sie ist deutscher und polnischer Abstammung. Animation hat sie am California Institute of the Arts studiert. Neben der Animation hat sie unter anderem bereits als Storyboardzeichner, Produzent, Drehbuchautor, Synchronsprecher, Regisseur, Entwickler und Characterdesigner an verschiedenen Serien und Filmen mitgewirkt. Ihr Ehemann ist der Animator Craig McCracken, der unter anderem die Serien Powerpuff Girls und Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde erfunden hat, an denen Faust ebenfalls mitgewirkt hat. Sie war Storyboardzeichner für Powerpuff Girls und Chefautor für Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde. Die Figur Frankie Foster basiert lose auf ihr.[1] Mit der Entwicklung der Serie My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie, basierend auf ihrer eigenen Interpretation der Hasbro-Spielzeugponyreihe My Little Pony, erreichte sie weitere Bekanntheit. Die Tatsache, dass diese ursprünglich für junge Mädchen konzipierte Serie vor allem auch bei jungen erwachsenen Männern eine große Anhängerschaft gewinnen konnte, macht sie nach eigener Aussage „stolz“.[2] Bis Mai 2011 arbeitete sie als Executive Producer an der Serie, seit dem Beginn der zweiten Staffel erfüllt sie als Consulting Producer nur noch eine beratende Funktion. Ihr nächstes Projekt ist Super Best Friends Forever, eine Reihe von animierten Kurzfilmen mit verschiedenen weiblichen DC-Superhelden in den Hauptrollen.[3] Eines ihrer Langzeitprojekte ist Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls, eine Website für junge Mädchen, zu der verschiedene Spielzeuge erhältlich sind. Nebenbei unterhält sie einen deviantART-Account, über den sie einige ihrer Zeichnungen veröffentlicht und ihren Fans Fragen beantwortet. Beweggrund für My Little Pony Nachdem der Spielzeughändler Hasbro die Verkaufszahlen seiner Produktreihe Transformers durch den Erfolg des thumb|Alicorn Lauren Faustgleichnamigen Kinofilms erheblich steigern konnte, entschloss Hasbro, eine Neuauflage der ursprünglich von Hand gezeichneten My Little Pony-Serie zu starten. Hasbro entschied sich für die Animatorin, Autorin und Puppendesignerin Lauren Faust, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann unter anderem die Powerpuff Girls erschaffen hatte, um ein neues, ansprechendes Konzept zu entwickeln. Als Executive Producer und Autorin der Serie My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic entwickelte sie mit in ihren jeweiligen Sparten gut erfahrenen Mitarbeitern die neuen Charaktere und ihre Geschichten im magischen Land Equestria. Nach eigenen Aussagen habe sie in ihrer Kindheit viel mit Hasbros My Little Pony-Spielzeugreihe gespielt. Als sie im Auftrag von Hasbro für die neue Serie angeheuert wurde, habe sie die Charaktere, die sie im Spiel den sechs Ponys gab, mit denen sie am häufigsten spielte, aufgearbeitet und ihre Erinnerungen der Crew als Vorlage für die neue Serie My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic vorgelegt. Trivia *Lauren Faust wird von den Fans der Serie oftmals als Alihorn dargestellt. Bei diesen Darstellungen ist sie die Mutter aller Ponys in Equestria und zudem auch die eigentliche Herrscherin. Filme und Serien *1994: Home, Honey, I’m High *1997: Cats Don’t Dance *1998: Das magische Schwert – die Legende von Camelot *1999: Der Gigant aus dem All *2001: No P in the O.O.L. *2001-2004: Powerpuff Girls *2002: The Powerpuff Girls Movie *2002: The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas *2004-2009: Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde *2008: Sita sings the Blues *2008: Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination *2008: The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! *Seit 2010: My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie *Seit 2011: Super Best Friends Forever Auszeichnungen *Eine Annie-Nominierung (2005) *Vier Emmy-Nominierungen (2001, 2004, 2006, 2007) *Ein Emmy-Gewinn (2009, „Outstanding Animated Program“ für Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde)[4] Weblinks *Lauren Faust in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) *[http://www.milkywayandthegalaxygirls.com Offizielle Website zu Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls] *Fausts deviantART-Seite en:Lauren Faust it:Lauren Faust pl:Lauren Faust ru:Лорен Фауст sv:Lauren Faust Kategorie:Mitwirkende